


All The Small Things

by delicatehowlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Competition, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, References to Drugs, caring dan, edibles, high!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatehowlter/pseuds/delicatehowlter
Summary: AU:It was a lazy afternoon and Dan and Phil decided to play a game to see who could do more "bad" things to each other during the day. It was going great, until Phil decided to eat something from Dan's backpack that he shouldn't and ended up needing Dan to look after him for the rest of the night.Or, the one where Phil steals Dan's space cake and gets high for the first time.





	All The Small Things

It all started on a lazy afternoon.

Phil was laying on Dan’s bed, waiting for his friend to come back with their pizza when he heard Dan’s voice.

 – Phil? Phil? Philly? – Dan said – Can you please help me out here? Phil? PHIL? For fucks sake, Phil are you asleep already? Ugh, I hate you.

Phil heard Dan’s footsteps getting closer, so he just closed his eyes and waited for the taller one to enter the room.

– Ok Phil, wake up, I brought pizza! – Dan said, placing the Domino’s pizza box on the floor. – Jesus Philip, wake up.

– Or was he never asleep? – Phil said

– JESUS FUCKING CHRIST PHIL, I HATE YOU – Dan yelled – I NEEDED HELP YOU TWAT! WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU?

Dan sounded angry, but Phil knew Dan way too well to know he was just teasing him. Besides, Phil could see Dan smiling while he played his “OMG you’re such a bad friend” move, so he knew everything was ok.

– Stop being so loud, Howell. You know you love me.

– Well, I can’t deny that you are an angel, Philip.

– Oh thanks! I know – Phil said while doing his best innocent face.

– My favorite angel, Lucifer Lester. – Dan laughed

– HEY, STOP IT. – Phil pretended to be angry – Besides, pretending to be asleep was probably the meanest thing I’ve ever done in my life. I’m unable to be anything but extremely sweet.

Phil sat on Dan’s bed, waiting for the other boy to pick up their pizza box and do the same. In a matter of seconds, Dan was already sitting next to him and they started eating. They were having fun.

Dan and Phil had been best friends for over 15 years now and they spent pretty much every day together ever since. It was always them, some food, videogames, animes, tv shows and as boring as it sounds, they never needed anything else to have fun.

– You know what, Phil? – Dan said – I think you weren’t wrong about being nothing but sweet.

– What do you mean?

– Well, you probably can’t even throw a pillow on the floor without feeling guilty.

– I know I can throw a pillow **at you** without feeling guilty, Howell – Phil smiled – I can prove it.

– Not necessary, thanks. But the point is, you’re extremely sweet, I mean, you’re 20, we’ve been friends since you were 4 and in my entire life, I never heard you swear. Is that even possible?

– It’s not abnormal, Dan. I just don’t like to sound rude and swearing does make you sound like that, so I just choose not to swear.

– Yeah ok. I just had an idea though.  – Dan smirked – What if we played a game? We’ll have to be “naughty”, like hiding behind a door to scare each other and stuff, whoever loses has to prepare breakfast for the other tomorrow. What do you think?

– Ok, but we both need to be awake, as soon as the other person falls asleep, we stop the game, ok?

– Fine.

And just like that, their little war began. Surprisingly, Phil was the one who scored first. He waited until Dan got up to go to the kitchen again and changed the language on Dan’s laptop to Croatian, which made Dan extremely pissed. Dan was next, while he was downstairs, he tied Phil’s shoelaces together and went up to his room like nothing happened. Again, Dan decided it would be a great idea to change every single contact on Phil’s phone to rawr :3 while Phil was on the bathroom and he texted “ohh i will, babygirl. tonight ;)” to Phil’s brother, so they both agreed it counted as another prank.

After a while, Phil was getting mad at himself for not being able to be naughtier than Dan. I mean, Phil loved his sweetheart angel brand, he did. But he never enjoyed losing, never. So, he decided it was time for revenge. He told Dan he was hungry but wouldn’t eat anything Dan cooked because he was pretty sure Dan would try to prank him with the food. Then obviously the taller boy said they should just order pizza again, but Phil insisted until Dan agreed to go out for dinner.

 – Fine, nerd. We’re going, just give me 20 minutes to get ready ok? – Phil nodded.

Phil knew Dan would go to the bathroom to change and get ready cause being as extra as he was, he needed to make a big entrance every time he got ready for going out, so it was the perfect plan. Phil also knew Dan’s father gave both of the Howell boys condoms a week before, after their cousin told the family she was pregnant, so the smaller boy knew Dan had condoms and a wallet inside his backpack, and he knew for a fact since he was spending the night, Dan would insist in paying for dinner even though they were competing, so opening a condom and putting it between Dan’s money was probably the best idea he has ever had.

The black-haired boy was excited, he waited until he heard the bathroom door being locked and went for Dan’s backpack. He was already laughing thinking about how his friend’s face would look later and then something caught his attention. Inside the backpack was a little chocolate muffin, it looked homemade and delicious, that’s when Phil realized he could copy Dan and make his prank count as two. It definitely looked like Dan was saving his muffin for later, so after he ate it, Phil decided he wouldn’t tell the other boy about it until Dan went to search for his muffin, then Phil would reveal his secret “oh, was it yours? It tasted delicious” card and probably win the game.

A few moments later, Dan was ready, and the boys were going downstairs.

– By the way, I tied your shoelaces together.

– YOU DID WHAT? – Phil stopped. He was kinda angry, those were his favorite shoes and it would take forever to untie them.

– Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow something ok? – Phil nodded.

– Maybe those orange crocs my grandma got me, what do you think? – Dan was laughing and suddenly, he was running because Phil was running after him.

They felt like children, running around the house because one of them said something to piss off the other one. It felt great. Eventually, Dan let Phil borrow his black Chuck Taylors and they left the house. Dan lived a few blocks away from the Manchester Arndale, so they decided to walk there and find somewhere to eat.

Dan said he would pay for their food and for the first time, Phil didn’t complain about it, so Dan knew something was up. So, he decided to go the toilet to check what Phil had done beforehand so he wouldn’t be embarrassed later.

– Lester, what the hell have you done? Did you put condoms in my wallet? – Dan was laughing so hard – Oh my god you’re actually the devil, I’m proud.

– You would be surprised, Daniel. – Phil winked.

After a while, they were already waiting for their order to be ready and Phil realized he was extremely hungry, so he decided he should spend the next 5 minutes complaining to Dan about it.

– Jesus Phil, I get it. You’re hungry and you want food, that’s completely understandable. But please stop talking about it every 4 seconds – Dan pretended to be mad. – I know you need to eat like 10 burgers per hour to feel full but you talking about food nonstop is makOH LOOK OUR ORDER IS READY!

Phil went to look for a table while Dan was carrying their food. It didn’t took long for them to find a nice place to sit, then Dan placed the food on the table and Phil could swear he heard Dan say thank you to no one in particular because Phil would finally stop complaining for a while since his mouth would be filled with food.

The black-haired boy ate all his food and was still complaining about being hungry, so Dan offered to go get more food while Phil was eating the fries Dan left. Phil was sure he had worms or something, because he never felt hungrier in his entire life. That’s when he decided to text Dan.

“hey, cannon bring meow milk dairy?”

“what?”

“a million snakes, dan”

“phil are you ok?”

“I just needle a milkshake”

“ok I’ll bring you a milkshake. strawberry?”

“pls”

Phil started to feel weird, it wasn’t a bad weird, but it was different from anything he has ever felt. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion and out of the blue he had the urge to laugh every 30 seconds.

“DANIEL WHALE YOU? IM ANGRY”

“why? what happened?”

“HUNGRY”

“phil u ok?”

“everythings wrird dan”

“and funny”

“phil wtf happened? tell me what u feeling. stay where we were, I’ll be right there ok?”

“dan im in slowmotion its fun. theres a lazy here wearinng an alien shirt, i think shes one of them or at least friends wirh them donut think?”

“wait, what’s going on?”

“Phil?”

“Phil????”

– How tall are they? Do they have high technology? – Phil asked the lady sitting behind him – DO THEY LIVE AMONG US? – She laughed.

Dan was standing a few tables away when he saw Phil. God was he ok? Why was he talking to that woman? Dan approached Phil.

– Phil! I was worried. What are you doing? Are you okay? – Dan was so confused, Phil’s eyes were red, he was moving way too slow, even his voice was different. He looked high, but c’mon, this is Phil we’re talking about, he doesn’t do drugs, does he?

– Look at her shirt, she knows them, Dan. I bet they’re friends – Phil was so excited.

– Well, sorry about that, we just got out of the dentist, he’s still a bit high from the anesthesia, right Phil?

– Am I?

– If you excuse us, I think this one belongs to me – Dan said to the lady – C’mon Philip, let’s go home.

Dan guided Phil to another table, one that was away from the woman they were talking to, when they sat, Dan gave Phil his milkshake, which Phil was extremely happy about.

– All I needed. Thanks Howell, you’re lovely.

– Hey Phil, can I ask you something? – Phil nodded. – Are you high?

– I don’t know, Dan, but probably not. I mean, I’ve never been high before and I don’t remember smoking weed and OH MY GOD A DOG!

– Phil, please, the dog’s working, it’s a guide dog. – Dan was worried, but Phil looked so happy that he felt bad for treating him like a child.

– Dan can I ask the dog how he’s doing? He looks hungry, maybe we should offer him a milkshake or something. – Yup, Dan thought, Phil was definitely high.

– Maybe later, ok Phil? Now tell me, did you eat my chocolate muffin earlier?

– Yeah, I mean, maybe. Why?

– Oh Philly, it was a space cake.

– What do you mean? It was a regular chocolate muffin, it wasn’t even purple, and galaxies are purple.

– Phil, space cake means it contains weed. I find it easier to hide from my parents, so instead of smoking weed, I eat food that contains weed. – Dan explained.

– So, I’m high on weed? – Dan nodded

– You’re probably gonna be high until you go to sleep, but don’t worry, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I’m here, ok? But in the meantime, we should probably buy something because you’ll feel hungry for a while.

So, on their way home, they stopped to get some snacks. Phil was feeling heavy, he had never been relaxed like this before and he would be lying if he said it didn’t felt great. Everything was entertaining to him, so it probably looked really weird for others to see him staring at a bag of chips for the past 3 minutes, but he was feeling just fine. He could see Dan paying for their snacks just a few steps away, but it felt like everything was away and he couldn’t really focus.

– And this one here is also mine – Dan said, putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder after he picked up all the bags.

– What? – Phil was confused.

– You, dumbass. I’m making sure I’m not forgetting anything.

– Me?

– Yeah, Phil. Now let’s go home, ok? Can you walk? – Phil nodded. – Great, home it is, then.

The black-haired boy kept getting distracted by literally anything he saw and stopped to get a closer look, and then, after a while, Phil got really tired and really lazy, so it took the boys a bit longer then usual to get home, but eventually, they did.

Phil said he wanted to watch Lost, which made Dan a bit disappointed because even though he knew Phil loved it, he would rather die than watch more than 2 episodes, but Phil was so excited about watching Lost after years that Dan just went with it.

It took only 10 minutes into the episode for Phil’s high brain to get extremely entertained and focus on the show, so Dan thought it was the perfect time to escape for a shower, since Phil would barely notice anything. He told him anyway.

– Phil? I’m gonna go take a shower ok? Call if you need anything.

– Dan? Can you give me a piece of paper and a pen? I want to take notes, this show is confusing me.

– Yeah – Dan grabbed a notebook and a pen – Here you go, have fun. I’ll be right back.

Phil wasn’t really paying attention to what Dan said before, so he had a mini heart attack when he realized the younger boy wasn’t there. He decided to look around for Dan, but when he got up, he saw the bathroom door closed, so he just went back to bed.

After a while, Phil decided that taking notes was helping his stoned mind understand the TV show a lot better, so he grabbed the notebook again. He wrote something about a plane crash, islands, sea, trees, food, water, people, friends… and then he caught himself thinking about Dan. See, Dan was Phil’s favorite person for a lot of reasons; he was always there for him, he made him laugh, he introduced him to amazing bands, amazing movies, he cared for Phil in a way no one else did and it was so natural, Dan wasn’t forcing a loving personality around Phil, not at all, he really loved Phil. And Phil really loved Dan, fuck, he loved Dan more than anything else, Dan was his best friend, he wasn’t even mad at Phil for eating his muffin and getting stoned and needing his care. He really loved Dan. So, he decided to write down his feelings.

“I love Dan, he’s my best friend and my favorite person ever. I know I’m high right now and my handwriting sucks, but I just wanted to say how much Daniel means to me. I know I’ll feel ashamed of myself for expressing so much but right now I just don’t care. Today I was dumb, I ate his muffin and got stoned by accident, Dan had to look after me, especially when we were in public.

He said something about me being his twice today and the way he said it made me feel like he could actually feel something for me, and I hate myself right now because I’ve been trying to push this feeling away for almost a year now and it’s not working. I’m in love with my best friend and it sounds so fucking cliché (yea, I’m swearing now, I’ll blame the weed), we grew up together, went to school together, it’s basically a romcom plot. But Dan doesn’t love me back, he doesn’t even know I also like boys and I don’t wanna lose him just because I was stupid and fell in love when I wasn’t supposed to. I love you, Daniel Howell, I hope you know just how much.”

Phil decided to focus on Lost again, he knew Dan wouldn’t be back for a while because that’s the thing with Dan, once he’s off for showering, he’ll be gone for at least 40 minutes, so watching TV was his better option right now.

Dan went back to his room eventually, the TV was still on, but Phil was asleep. Dan was relieved that nothing bad has happened to Phil while he was high that the vision of Phil cuddling a pillow on his bed was probably the most peaceful thing he ever saw. He then noticed that Phil left the notebook Dan gave him on the floor, he went to pick it up when he realized that it would be pretty fun to read Phil’s stoned thoughts, so he went for it.

Phil wrote something about planes, something about what he would do if his plane crashed and something about finding his own food. Dan was really entertained by Phil’s stoned mind and then he saw his name. “I love Dan, he’s my best friend and my favorite person ever.” Dan felt happy, so he continued reading. Phil said something about having a bad handwriting and Dan smiled like a fool, Phil was so sweet. “I’m in love with my best friend” Dan read and immediately felt his heart jump, was Phil in love with him? OH MY GOD WAS PHIL IN LOVE WITH HIM? THIS Phil? HIS Phil? OH MY GOD. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was spinning, Phil had feelings for Dan all this time and Dan didn’t had a clue.

“I love you, Daniel Howell, I hope you know just how much.” And with that, Dan looked at Phil. He was sleeping, his chest moved peacefully as he breathed, he had bed hair and it was sticking to his forehead and he never looked so goddamn beautiful.

– I love you too, Philip Lester. – Dan said

It took Dan a little longer than usual to fall asleep that night, Phil’s words were all he could think about.

When Phil woke up the next morning, he felt great. He felt like he never slept like this before, it was amazing even though he still had his jeans and hoodie on. Phil turned around to see Dan laying next to him and smiling.

– Good morning. Howell. I slept like an angel, so I guess I’m a stoner now and that’s your fault. – Phil smiled.

– Phil? You know how much you mean to me, right? And how much I love spending time with you, right? – Phil nodded – Great, I love you, okay?

– What’s going on, Dan?

– Phil, do you remember writing about me last night? – Phil shook his head “no” – Well, you did. You said you loved me, you said I was your best friend and you said you felt dumb for what you did, eating my muffin without telling me, I mean. You also said something about being in love with me and…

– Dan – Phil said sitting on the bed – I’m sorry. I was high and tired, I didn’t mean to write about you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of my stupid ass stoned brain. I’m so fucking sorry. – Phil looked down when he cursed.

– Look Phil, I know you’re nervous and I know we just woke up, but I need you to be honest with me, okay? Because first you wrote that you’re in love with me and now you’re apologizing, and I don’t even know why. Because you saying sorry either means you’re not in love with me and you were just delusional and stoned or that you’re in love with me and you’re apologizing to me for feeling, and honestly, Phil? If it is the second one, I don’t see why you feel like you need to apologize. – Dan sat on the bed – You know you’re not gonna lose me, right? I’m here Phil, no matter what you say next, so please be honest with me.

Phil felt like he was about to burst into tears. He wanted to get up and run away, he wanted to hide from Dan forever, he wanted to go back in time and not fell for Dan the way he did. The room as silent and it felt like ages for Phil.

– I have feelings for you, Dan. And I wish I could control myself and not feel this away, but I do, and I can’t help it. And I completely understand if you need me to stay away for a while – Phil looked down. – I just don’t want to…

And then Phil felt a warm hand touching his face, pulling it up gently. He looked up and Dan was smiling at him, Phil’s heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t really focus on anything else, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack and then he felt soft lips touching his own, it was a slow and delicate kiss, Phil felt Dan’s hands on his cheek, his thumb softly caressing Phil’s face and it felt like a dream. It was that kind of kiss that makes everything feel like home, and after it was over, they just starred at each other in silence for a few seconds.

– I love you, Phil. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy in my whole life than I do right now. – Phil smiled.

– I love you, Dan, and now I know you know just how much. – Phil kissed Dan softly – Let’s stay here for a while okay? – Dan nodded – Just you – another kiss – and me. I don’t need anything else.

Phil stayed there, laying down with Dan’s head on his chest. He knew that eventually they would need to discuss about the status of their relationship now that they’ve been honest with each other, they would need to talk to their family, their friends, but right now it didn’t matter. He loved Dan, and Phil knew that the younger boy resting his head on Phil’s chest and holding him closer felt the same way about him. And for now, nothing else mattered.

 


End file.
